guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vial of Dye (Gray)
Actually, if you use Dye Remover on a fresh set of Pyromancer's armor, it turns a sickly shade of magenta. That's the only one I recall OTTOMH, but it is definitely true that new armor comes pre-dyed in certain colors. — Stabber 03:44, 3 December 2005 (UTC) :I'm too frugal to spend much on dying bad pun—not intended, so I haven't tried. Remember, Stabber, this is a wiki...don't forget you can add that information yourself. :D - Lunarbunny 05:38, 3 December 2005 (UTC) ::I was simply responding to your comment in the recent edit, viz. "I'm assuming this has no effect other than to waste a perfectly useful vial of remover. Hopefully I'm not making an ASS out of U and ME... Ah..." Besides, what am I paying you for if I have to edit the wiki myself? Now go make me a sammich. — Stabber 06:01, 3 December 2005 (UTC) ::: I dyed my Pyromancer's a blend of yellow or something then used dye remover.. syuck green now =P 06:33, 3 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Goodbye Dye Remover :( —70.191.239.234 13:35, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Does this still need the cleanup tag? — Lunarbunny 14:27, 13 December 2005 (UTC) Categorization Should Dye Remover be considered as a type of dye? It alters color of weapons, and it can be mixed with dyes. -PanSola 14:05, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :I'd say yes. — Lunarbunny 14:42, 9 December 2005 (UTC) ::I vote yes. It thins the color, and can be used in mixes. --Barek 16:36, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :::One reason to not consider it dye is the Dye Traders don't have it. But for the purposes of the wiki, I'd say make it dye. --Rainith 17:09, 9 December 2005 (UTC) ::::The reason dye trader don't have it is because the merchants standing next to them refuse to sell to the traders for 10g d-: And because merchant's 50g price to players is undercutting any profit the trader can be bothered to make q-: -PanSola 18:00, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :::::Don't forget that Dye Remover is not a random drop and that it has a set price. --pyro05x April 30, 2006 Obsolete -> suggest move We should move this page to reflect the Oct. 25 update. What is the best name for new article, Vial of Dye (Gray) or simply Gray Dye ? I prefer the former, as it's closer to the actual name. --RolandOfGilead 13:43, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm usually tolerant of American English, but I hate the word gray. It's grey! ARGH! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:23, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Then I think it goes almost without saying that you are the user who should have the honor of moving this page to Vial of Dye (Gray), because that color word is actually part of the name. Later, we could go to the theater and watch the actors acting in the center of the stage. :) --RolandOfGilead 05:57, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Okay I've moved it. Fyren, can you -or someone else- let a bot run over the articles and replace all instances of "Dye Remover" with this article? --RolandOfGilead 01:35, 29 October 2006 (CST) No longer Dye Remover? I bought a Vail of Dye (Gray) and attempted to use it on a set of armor, to my suprise it didn't go to the "base color", but turned a nasty gray color. Unless the base of that armor (which I know it's not) is that gray color, the notes saying it's equivilent to remover or "thinner" should be removed. -- [[User:Barrage|'B'''arrage]] :Hmm, does the page actually say that? I thought it was fixed. Base color of ''all armors is now that sickly gray color. Same as it looks in the crafting window. :) Entropy 17:37, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::The base colour is still there. If you create armor in PVP very quickly or equip grey armor you can see the old default colour flash quickly before it shows the proper grey. Dyes still work differently on different armors too, so the old base colours are still affecting how armor dyes. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 23:16, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::Yeah, but the problem is you can no longer get that color if you want it. I used to love the creamy off-white color of Canthan Ranger Female 1.5, but it can't be properly replicated with dye. I think a lot of base armor colors are like this, and it's a shame. Arshay Duskbrow 23:49, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::For all practical purposes base color is now Sickly Gray or Unknown, to sum up... Entropy 00:25, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::You may notice that the grey differs between professions, and this is also because the base colour still affects dye. The default colour is gray. Not the base colour. I had also noticed that you can't replicate the old dyes. The Warrior yellow isn't just plain yellow. It's a bit sad. :( - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:50, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Yup, disappointing. All those old recipes don't work anymore. Pity those ppl on forums who took the time and money to build a library of dye combinations. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:56, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::::I thought Base Default, nevermind >< 24.6.147.36 01:31, 29 January 2007 (CST) "Gray (sometimes referred to as thinner) is used to remove color added to your items using a Vial of Dye." That should really be changed. Applied on a weapon will dye it gray and not turn it to its default color (some items also can't be brought back to its default color by dye). So that note is all misleading. --Birchwooda Treehug 13:00, 4 February 2008 (UTC) : GW:YAV. 13:34, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::You mean Project:Be Bold, Felix? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 13:35, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::Not necessarily. I prefer GW:YAV for encouraging someone to make a suggested change themselves. To me, Project:Be Bold is more for people who aren't certain whether their edit is appropriate or useful. In this case, we all acknowledge that Birch is correct. I would have edited it myself, but I've been up all night marathon-watching Utawarerumono (great ending, btw) and my brain is frazzled. There's a good chance I'm going to bed directly after hitting Save page. 13:38, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::My english is not the best, so I rarely write texts in Wiki. I'm not that bold :P I'd do quite some grammar mistakes. --Birchwooda Treehug 07:06, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Refund If you buy a Gray Dye at the merchant, but later decide you don't want it, you can sell it to the Dye Trader for a full 50g refund. --Macros 09:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Nope, just tested that. It'll say 50g but once you request the quote, it goes to 25g. --Vortexsam 20:10, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Redirected to Gray why? Dye Remover still exists in the game. You can no longer buy it. Gray Dye and Dye Remover are two separate things and therefore "Dye Remover" should not redirect to Gray Dye 05:16, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree it should be its own article. They are not the same thing. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:41, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well only took a year and a half, but appears User:The Black Leach has just restored the original text to the Dye Remover article (and I gave it a little tidy up). Kept the Legacy tag on it, since it's no longer available in-game, but do agree it's worth keeping some historical record of what it was, since grey dye is not a functional replacement (ie, it returns armour to "non-coloured", whereas Dye Remover returned armour to their "default" colour). --Wolfie (talk| ) 08:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC)